


The Children of Wakanda

by laucueter



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Politics, Race, United Nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laucueter/pseuds/laucueter
Summary: Several days after Wakanda's reveal at the United Nations, the world is thrown into political turmoil. Now King T'Challa must navigate the world of international relations, new alliances and enemies, and, most importantly, the vestiges of lost Wakandan descendants. All while dealing with the new UN Ambassador to Wakanda, who seems to meddle deeper into his life.





	1. Prologue

Wakanda’s revelation to the United Nation’s panel had turned the press – and the world – upside down.

I was lucky enough to have witnessed the exact moment in which King T’Challa (bless his soul, that man had gone through enough) revealed the true nature of his homeland. As soon as the words left his mouth, the whole room had gone deadly silent. Only until a woman raised her hand to ask the King did the weight of the reveal dawned upon their heads (and mine, too). And that’s when questions started pouring in.

I did not ask any. Not that I didn’t have any questions in mind, but all I could bring myself to do was to listen. 

I learned many things about Wakanda that day. But, turns out, it was only the beginning.


	2. UNESCO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emilia is offered a job, but not everything is what it seems.

It had been a boring day at the office.

At first, I thought working at the United Nations was going to be exciting. But then, turns out, the real excitement is when there’s an international summit every month or so. Yay.  
For three months I have been following the same god forsaken routine: wake up, get ready, go to work, have lunch, back to work, get back home and have dinner, binge-watch Netflix until 3 AM. 

Lather.

Rinse.

Repeat.

At least I had made a lot of good friends at work, though. And it meant that every Friday or Saturday we could go out and do something fun. Most people I worked with were near my age (thank God). And, trust me, whenever we did something, be it clubbing, dinner, or whatever we came up with, it was always fun. But, to my dismay, working at the UNESCO in Paris was not as exciting as working for the JCTC in Berlin. They knew how to have fun. Still, I had to get over it. Over the decisions I made. 

Like they say, you make your bed, now lie in it.

I had already finished my paperwork for the day and I had nothing else to do. I glanced at the wall clock, where the hands seemed to move slower than usual, and it said: 3:45 PM. Great.

Having nothing else to do, I minimized my browser tab and opened Candy Crush. If I’m going to be stuck in the office with nothing better to do until 5PM, I might as well beat that honey level I was stuck in yesterday. Before the level could start though, I heard some shuffling near me, so I shut the game immediately, lest someone discovers me procrastinating at work. Looking out of my cubicle, I spotted my boss, Julian Faraday, walking in my direction.

“Ms. Ratzinger, how are you?” He asked, arriving at my workstation with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

I smiled brightly, “I’m fine Mr. Faraday, thank you. Is there something you need?”

He returned the gesture, “As a matter of fact, yes. I wanted to speak to you, in my office. Are you still working or can you stop?”

“Oh! It’s fine, don’t worry. Let’s go.”

Well, at least it was something different than playing Candy Crush, wasn’t it?

I got up from my chair and followed him to his office, not very far from where I was.

As we entered the spacious room, I noticed a familiar person sitting in one of the chairs near Faraday’s desk. I knew that salt and pepper hair all too well.

"Ms. Ratzinger, let me introduce you to-“

I cut Faraday off. “Mr. Faraday, there’s truly no need for introduction.” I eyed the man. “Everett is my former boss.”

Faraday was taken aback, but didn’t complain. Everett Ross, however, looked at me smugly.

“Well, this might make it easier.” He pointed to the chair next to Everett. “Please have a seat.”

I obliged as Faraday sat in his comfy chair. His office was well lit, and the bright lights reflected on his bald head. It was open, spacious and comfortable. Just like him. During the short time I’ve been working under him, he has always been patient and open and welcoming. It calmed me, knowing that I had such a kind boss. 

Unlike the relationship I shared with Everett.

Faraday shot me a kind smile and started talking. “Ms. Ratzinger, I called you because I have a job opportunity for you. A raise, if you prefer to call it that way.”

Hearing that made me smile brightly, but still, it didn’t explain Ross’ presence. I wasn’t entirely convinced.

“It has been a month since Wakanda has opened its borders to the world. They have established several Research Outposts all over the globe in order to invite people to learn about them, and for Wakandans to learn more about us. Even though, nobody from the outside countries has opened an embassy, office, or anything like that.”

Everett glanced at me slightly. Faraday continued ranting.

“That is going to change very soon. The UN is going to establish several offices in Wakanda, including UNESCO. Especially UNESCO. So, I’ve been asked to gather a couple of my workers to send them off, one from each country. Y’know, to represent the presence of every UN member there. So I appointed you as a US Ambassador.” He laughed, “Regrettably I have to send you off. You’ve been very valuable to us during your short time working here, really. The job is yours, if you want it.”

I couldn’t believe it. Me? Me? Going to Wakanda? Holy fuck. I’m heading to fucking paradise.

I struggled for a moment to speak. Everett suppressed a laugh, and Faraday was beaming.

“I- I am very honored Mr. Faraday. Thank you, really. Thank you so much. I will accept.” Wow.

Something kept telling me, though, that this was not everything.

“But…” I trailed off.

Faraday’s smile turned into a frown. “…but?”

“What does Ross have to do with this? Why is he here?” I asked. Faraday sighed and stood from his chair.

“That is between you two. It’s part of the job, but apparently ‘it’s classified’ so I can’t know.” He walked to the door. “I’ll leave you alone so you can uhh… discuss whatever it is you need to discuss.”

With that, he left his office. Leaving me alone with him.

Everett was staring at me intently. “So, Emilia…” He shifted in his seat.

“Everett.” I followed.

Everett sighed, “It’s good to see you again. We’ve all missed you. Particularly Sharon.”

I chuckled. “Have you?”

He smiled sweetly, “You know I have, Em.”

“You didn’t come all the way to Paris in order to tell me that.” Everett lowered his gaze, knowing full well that I was right.

“True, but it doesn’t hurt to say it. Right? I’m being sincere, we all do miss you.”

“Well, say what you have to say. I have a lot of work to do.”

“That’s bullshit. You most probably finished your paperwork half an hour ago.” He stated. How the fuck did he knew that?

Everett grinned. “Paperwork always came naturally to you.”

“Snapping your arm in two always comes naturally to me.” I scoffed. Everett winced at the memory.

“Why are you here?” I asked, finally.

“You’re going to Wakanda. Your job is to learn everything you can about them, assist them in everything you can, go to diplomatic dinners and all that crap, and then report back to the UN. I want you to report back to the CIA as well.” He stated.

“Why would you want me to report back to the CIA?”

“Em, I’ve been to Wakanda. I’ve seen what they can do. To be honest, I wouldn’t report back to the CIA either, but it is not up to me. The offer comes from up the food chain. The CIA believes there is a possibility that the US strikes a deal with Wakanda to share technological advances or some shit.” He explained.

“But why me? Everett, I quit, for fuck’s sake! I hoped you’d leave me alone after everything that happened! Why are you still coming after me?” I groaned.

Everett looked at the floor and rubbed his temples. “Emilia, the CIA was going to ask the US Ambassador to carry on this ummm… this favor, regardless it was you or anyone else. I didn’t know Faraday was going to choose you to be the Ambassador. Hell, I didn’t even know you worked here! You disappeared! And despite what you think of me or the JCTC, I came here to give you this mission… or whatever you want to call it. Just accept. The CIA is going to pay you a lot for this. And it’s completely legal. It is not espionage or anything. Just accept the job, please.”

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I didn’t really know what to say.

“Don’t think you’re special just because you quit the CIA to work at the UN.” He said.

“Fuck you, Everett. I don’t have to give you any explanations. I couldn’t give less of a shit about what you think of me. So, good-fucking-bye, and good luck trying to find a good Ambassador.” I said standing up from my chair and getting ready to make a dramatic exit from Faraday’s office.

Everett chuckled. “So I take it you’re accepting the job, then?”


End file.
